Rise of the silver moon
by Of-Light-and-Shadow
Summary: What happens when The Transformers discover something that has hidden in earths shadows since the begining of time
1. Chapter 1

-1Name: Sage Crescent

Nick name: Mirage

Age: 15 .. In this chapter…

Hair color: dirty blond, waist length

Eye Color: Right Ice blue, Left Bright yellow

Height: 5'2..and a quatrer!!

Weight: 130LB

Race: Werewolf

Father: Jason M Crescent

Mother: Laura L Crescent

Siblings: One older Brother, Mark J Crescent.

Name: Jason M Crescent

Nick name: Shadowstalker

Age: 38

Hair color: Black ,short

Eye Color: Bright yellow

Height: 6'6

Weight: 230LB

Race: Werewolf

Wife: Laura L Crescent

Children: One son, Mark J Crescent. One Daughter, Sage Crescent

Name: Laura L Crescent

Nick name: silverrain

Age: 33

Hair color: Blond ,shoulder leangth

Eye Color: Ice blue

Height: 5'5

Weight: 149LB

Race: Werewolf

Husband: Jason M Crescent

Children: One son, Mark J Crescent. One Daughter, Sage Crescent

Name: Mark J Crescent

Nick name: Shadowstreaker

Age: 18

Hair color: Black, waist length

Eye Color: Bright yellow

Height: 6'0

Weight: 175LB

Race: Werewolf

Father: Jason M Crescent

Mother: Laura L Crescent

Siblings: One younger sister, Sage R Crescent

Silence settled threw the forest ominously, the trees reflected silver as the moon light shown on their frosty forms. The cold night wind moaned softly as it swept threw the branches.

Shaken from the tree tops a single leaf fell, it danced lazily as it fell to the snow covered ground only to be crushed by a small black paw.

Three Large forms slipped threw the shadows, followed just as silently by a smaller shadow.

As the forms stepped in to the clearing the moon light revealed them to be a small pack of wolves, the largest was a black as Ink timber wolf, sharp glowing yellow eyes peered out from thick fur.

The one next to him was just a hair of so smaller, a mixture of Grey and black with a white muzzle coated her fur, Ice blue eyes glowed from her face as she lowed her head to the ground picking up the sent of their prey.

Another wolf trotted up beside the large male, his fur was grey with black stripes running down his back starting from his spine and fading in to the white patch that was his belly.

Bright yellow eyes had a cocky and mischievous look to them as he looked over his shoulder snapping his jaws.

A small black shape trotted out from the trees nose to the ground, the yearling looked up a quizzical look on her face her eyes where different, one being a golden yellow like the large males.

The other was Ice blue like the older females her fur was ink black frosted with silver that seemed to simmer in the moon light, making her seem like a Mirage in the night.

"Ugh Daad…I'm starving haven't we found it yet?" The youngling thought looking at the black male.

A males soft chuckle echoed threw her mind in response. "Yes young one." His head nodded towards the other side of the clearing, where a buck pawed the ground looking for some thing to graze on.

"Dinner will be served soon Sage." Laughed a woman's voice sounded in the pups mind.

Lowering her head Sage glared at the snow under her paws. "I hate waiting.." she grumbled back.

A soft growl sounded to her right, and before she had a chance to look up. She found her self pinned to the ground a grey leg lay under her while the other pushed her head into the snow.

Some thing chewed gently on her ear. "Gah! Mark get off me!" Sage demanded kicking at her older brother's snout with her hind legs.

"Nah I comfortable as I am... Besides.." Nips at her Tail "Your kinda tasty..and I still owe you for shaving half my fur off last month… and dyeing the rest Pink." he chuckled.

Sage managed to pulled her head out of the snow and snap at Marks paw. As he jumped way he knocked his little sister nose over paws as he pounced back.

Jason Crescent glared at his two children as his wife chuckle beside him. "Mark, watch Sage. We'll be back with dinner." Laura said, as she nudged her mate nodding over to the deer that was wandering in to the shadow of the trees.

Jason only shook his head with a sigh following his wife as his daughter screeched. "I'm gonna kill you!!"

"Who do you think is going to win?" He asked.

Laura paused for a moment her ears flicking to hear behind her as A howl filled the night.

"I would have to say Mark form the sound of things." She replied with a bark of laughter.

Sage growled as she hung by her tail and hind legs by cord of rope attached to a tree branch.

Pink and purple bows decorated her ears, tail and fur fake eye lashes where pined over glaring eyes, bright red lipstick decorated her muzzle.

A low growl rumbled threw her chest as she tried to snap at the rope holding her three feet in the air, Mark lay quite comfortable below her his eyes showing his amusement.

"How's it hangin?" He asked rolling over on his back staring up at his sister. She hear the smirk in his voice.

"When I get down your dead meat.." She growled back, snapping at his paws that waved below her.

Both siblings stopped what they where doing and looked to over as uncontrolled laughter echoed threw their minds.

There stood their mother staring at her upside down daughter while their father was rolling on the ground laughing his head off.

Sage just growled more covering her eyes with her front her paws. "Just kill me now and save me the embarrassment."

She moaned the grey she-wolf trotted over to where her daughter was hanging then looked at her son.

"I don't even want to know where you got the makeup, bows or eye lashes. Let alone how you knew how to put them on." Mark only shrugged.

The she-wolf shimmered and changed shape, In to her human form she was dressed in black jeans and a white coat, blond hair was tied up in a high bun.

The woman held the wolf pup in her arms as she pulled out a knife and cut the line that held her in the tree.

Laura set her down after untying her tail and legs, a man stepped from behind Laura and grabbed the Male wolf by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up to eye level a black eye brow crept towards his hair line golden eyes narrowed.

"How many times have we told you not to torment your sister?" He asked a low growl at the back of his throat.

Mark only shrugged "You where laughing before…"

Jason narrowed his eyes at his son. "Your grounded for a week." He replied.

"Aw man.. What about the Game?" Mark asked.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to tie Sage in to the tree." Laura added picking up the deer they had killed and walked out of the clearing Changing back in to her wolf form.

Mark growled at Sage as she snickered while they followed their parents back to their truck.

They both stopped making Faces at each other when the loud crack simaler to that of a shot gun being fired rang threw the trees.

Soon followed by a yelp and another Crack, Sager and Mark froze as they watched their father hit the ground Crimson blood blossomed on the snow under his head.

Their mothers Blood splattered Mark as the last crack sounded from the trees. "Mom!" They shouted in unison as she to crumbled to the ground.

The sound voices and hunting dogs could be heard as Laura looked at her children. "..Run.." She whispered in to their minds.

"What about you and dad?!" Mark cried coming closer whining as he sniffed at the She-wolf. "GO NOW!! Take your sister and run…" Laura snapped at him sending him skittering back.

Mark rushed in to the shadows as Jason and Laura changed back in to their Human forms. Sage stood frozen in place staring in shock at her parents forms.

"Sage get over here!!" Mark shouted .. The Voices where getting closer.

"Mom... Dad?" Sage asked quietly, Mark leapt out of the shadows and grabbed Sage by the fur at the back of her neck.

"We have to go Now!" he muttered sadly as they vanished in to the underbrush.

Two men dressed in hunter orange walked out of the trees. "Oh my God!.. I though they were wolves!" The first man mutters.

The second ran up and checked the man and woman for a pulse. "Shit! Don't just stand there call an ambulance!! Their loosing blood" The other shouted.

His face paled when he caught a look at the injured mans head.. "Oh man…."

The next morning before sunrise the police found two children in the cab of the an old beaten up pickup, a pale girl was curled up in the boy's lap.

When the Sgt tapped at the window with his flash light he jumped back when then boy snapped his head over his face turned up in a feral snarl.

Two golden yellow eyes seemed to glow in to his dark Brown ones.

The office slowly reached up to the mic from his radio that rested on his shoulder.

The boy looked down and began stroking the girls hair sadly as tear slipped silently down his cheeks.

"Dispatch…We found the Crescent Children…"

Soon the area was filled with flashing lights as an ambulance came and picked up the Teenagers.

The paramedics where surprised to find they hadn't suffered any negative affects after sitting in a cold truck for almost five hours.

"How is Mom and Dad?" Mark asked as the ambulance pulled away from the scene with him and his sister in the back.

The paramedic shivered under his Cold stare. "Your father was pronounced dead at the scene. Your mother is on her way to the hospital now she will be fine." he replied sadly. "There was nothing we could do for him, I'm sorry." The medic added.

"What of the men who shot them; What's going to happen to them?" Mark demanded.

"They where taken into custody, and will most likely be tried for trespassing, poaching, and manslaughter. Now rest your sister is going to need you when she wakes up." The medic told him.

Mark lay down and stared at the ceiling of the ambulance, He was going to make sure those men paid for what they did.


	2. Memories

Happy Christmas and merry new year all! ..or is it the other way around? Anywho this will be the last posting on this story till I can get my Internet up again. Hope you all enjoy...

* * *

Name: Sage Crescent

Nick name: Mirage

Age: 20

Hair color: dirty blond, waist length

Eye Color: Right Ice blue, Left Bright yellow

Height: 5'2..and a quatrer!!

Weight: 130LB

Race: Werewolf

Father: Jason M Crescent

Mother: Laura L Crescent

Siblings: One older Brother, Mark J Crescent.

Name: Jason M Crescent

Nick name: Shadowstalker

Age: 38

Hair color: Black ,short

Eye Color: Bright yellow

Height: 6'6

Weight: 230LB

Race: Werewolf

Wife: Laura L Crescent

Children: One son, Mark J Crescent. One Daughter, Sage Crescent

Name: Laura L Crescent

Nick name: SilverRain

Age: 33

Hair color: Blond ,shoulder leangth

Eye Color: Ice blue

Height: 5'5.

Weight: 149LB.

Race: Werewolf.

Husband: Jason M Crescent.

Children: One son, Mark J Crescent. One Daughter, Sage Crescent.

Name: Mark J Crescent.

Nick name: Shadowstreaker.

Age: 23

Hair color: Black, waist length.

Eye Color: Bright yellow.

Height: 6'0.

Weight: 175LB.

Race: Werewolf.

Father: Jason M Crescent.

Mother: Laura L Crescent.

Siblings: One younger sister, Sage R Crescent.

* * *

Last time…

Soon the area was filled with flashing lights as an ambulance came and picked up the Teenagers.

The paramedics where surprised to find they hadn't suffered any negative affects after sitting in a cold truck for almost five hours.

"How is Mom and Dad?" Mark asked as the ambulance pulled away from the scene with him and his sister in the back.

The paramedic shivered under his Cold stare. "Your father was pronounced dead at the scene. Your mother is on her way to the hospital now she will be fine." he replied sadly. "There was nothing we could do for him, I'm sorry." The medic added.

"What of the men who shot them; What's going to happen to them?" Mark demanded.

"They where taken into custody, and will most likely be tried for trespassing, poaching, and manslaughter. Now rest your sister is going to need you when she wakes up." The medic told him.

Mark lay down and stared at the ceiling of the ambulance, He was going to make sure those men paid for what they did...

* * *

Present...

A young woman walked down the sidewalk, her face huddled deep into the high collar of her black trench coat as the cold wind and sharp tiny needles of sleet tore at her.

She came to a stop at a small apartment, climbing the three steps in front of the door she walked in closing the door on the winter raging outside.

Sage Crescent sighed and shook her self off, before coming farther in to the empty house.

Boxes lay scattered everywhere in the dark room, some open with cloths or other things hanging out, others where closed.

Sage had moved in almost two months ago, right after her brother Mark vanished.

Before leaving he told her he was going to get revenge on their parents who had died almost five years ago in a hunting accident.

Sage sighed again as she sank in to her worn recliner, perhaps it was her fault Mike had left…. Before Mom and Dad died, she had been a happy and normal kid… for the exception of being a werewolf of course.

Now day's she rarely found joy in anything as was quick to anger. So much so, she had to start locking her self in her room after a really bad day, or during a full moon, other wise she just might go out and kill her boss. Ripping him to shreds and basking in his life force listening and reveling in his screaming agony….

Sage brought her hand up and slapped her self in the face leaving a large welt on the side of her head.

"Stop it!!" She told her self.

She got up and walked over to the small kitchen then turned on the water faucet splashing the ice cold liquid in her face.

Yeah her boss was rotten, but not even he deserved to die like that… Sage may be many things but she was NOT a murderer.

She only killed for food and never was it a human, sure she was notorious for killing any stray dogs of other animal that stepped in to her territory but her morals not to mention her life depended on not killing a human.

Unless it was absolutely necessary, in other words… A life and death situation and not before.

Perhaps Mike would have forgotten about revenge if she had stayed her normal hyper self.

Sage looked at the clock "9:45." She bared her fangs at the clock and growled lightly.

She had promised several friends she would go racing with them tonight totally forgetting tonight was the first night of the full moon.

She would have to call and reschedule for next week.

Luckily she had stocked up on small steaks the week before so she wouldn't have to hunt, it made a less likely chance of her getting caught… or doing some thing stupid.

Sage sighed and opened the fridge pulling out a package that held two small steaks, grabbing her cell she walked in to her bed room and locking the door behind her.

Inside the small room was like the rest of the house, boxes where stacked some open, some closed with cloths and other objects littering the floor around the bed.

The only thing different in here, was the walls that were splattered with white patches. She had patched up holes after waking up and finding her room look like some one let loose an angry Badger the size of a mountain lion.

Cast Iron bars covered her windows from the inside, she had a hard time convincing her neighbors that she put them up to keep her safe.

Convincing everyone she was a scared little girl was way easier then telling them the truth.

Instead of protecting her form the people out side, she was protecting the people out side from her.

Sitting on her bed she punched in a number and pressed send. Holding it up to her hear she waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" A young woman's voice came over the line.

"Hey Michaela, its Sage. How are things going?" Sage asked

"Oh hi Sage, Same, same your self?" Michaela replied.

"Same stuff different day. I was wondering if you had time to look at my bike some time next week. I have a feeling the guys are going to mess something up on it so I loose the next race.."

"They never seem to give up do they…? Do ya want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah their kinda sore losers… Not this week I'm not feeling so great."

"I'm free Wednesday next week… how's that?"

That's fine I gotta go have to call work and let them know I'm not going to be there in the morning. Talk to ya later."

"He-he take care Sage see ya later."

Sage hung up the phone and dialed her work office number and left a message. Saying she wasn't going to make it to work then next day.

\Hanging up the phone once more, Sage laid back waiting for the change, She smirked at the plan she was forming in her head if on of her "friends" tinkered with her bike it would be just like the last time… Only they would never find the remains of their bike.

She frowned at the last time it had happened leaving her stranded in the middle of the highway, where she met Mickaela.

Flash back

The whole day had been rotten and sitting on the side of the road wasn't helping her mood any.

Sage looked up at the sound of a vehicle comeing towards her "perhaps I can flag them down and get a ride in to town." she thought. A neon yellow/green fire and rescue hummer, followed by one of the Biggest black pickups she had ever seen pulled up next to her.

Sage narrowed her eyes slightly as a young woman about a year or so older then her self with long brown hair climbed out of the truck.

"Need a hand?"

"Yeah my bike kinda ran out of gas I think I have a leak in my tank or some thing. I know I filled up before I left."

"I have a full gas can in the back of the truck it should tide it over till you get in to town. I'm Michaela by the way." The young woman said.

Sage smiled slightly calming down a bit. "I'm Sage Thanks for stopping I was beginning to think no one would stop."

Sage followed Michaela to the truck and grabbed the fuel can she kept her distance form the truck as it seemed to give off an Intimidating aura.

Sage froze and took a few steps back and eyes narrowed when some guy in a Cowboy hat and boots got out of the truck, it took every thing in her power not to growl at him warning him to back off as he seemed to the give of the same aura his truck did.

Michaela obviously noticed her unease. "Sage this is my friend Hide. Hide This is Sage."

Hide nodded and helped Michaela with the can as the woman looked over the bike.

Sage shivered as a chill crept down her spine she could feel someone staring at her from behind. Looking over her shoulder she looked, listened and sniffed the air.

The only thing she could see where the Two vehicles, the only thing she could hear was running engines and Michaela tinkering with the bike. The only things she could smell was Michaela and the Hot asphalt.

Sage cast a confused look at Hide "Where is his sent?" She wondered…

"Well nothings wrong with your fuel tank but it looks like something slashed threw your fuel lines."

Sage growled under her breath. "Their Dead meat…." She turned her head slightly to catch Hide looking at her with a disturbed look on his face. In return she gave him a Feral grin and turned her attention back to her bike as Michaela finished her repairs.

"This should hold till you can get it to a shop if you want you can bring over to my place and I'll fix it properly." the young mechanic said

Sage nodded as she poured the gasoline in to the tank. "I'll just follow you then, I'm sort of new in town and have yet to learn my way around."

* * *

A black Blurr zipps behind Shadow...

Shadow:...:Blinks:... "Sage what are you doing?"

Sage:"Shhhh Ratchet is looking for me...:Peeks out from behind shadow:..."Eeep!! Here he comes!!"

Ratchet flies by in vehicle form..

Shadow: What did you do?...

Sage: He wants to take me to the Vet!!!"

Shadow:...:Keels over:...

Sage: Not Funny!!"

Ratchet: Ahha There you are...Come along Sage time for your check up..No more stalling...You to Shadow, It's been awhile since your last Physical...

Sage and Shadow:...:Looks at each other:...

Shadow:."Runn for your lives!!!"

Sage:..Ahhhhh!!


	3. Author's Note

Hey all, I'm back! Unfortunately I have recently reread all of my stories and after doing so I wanted Ironhide to blast me into oblivion…My grammar and spelling is awful I'm amazed I got any positive reviews... I am truly honored that you, my wonderful and faithful readers have stuck with me this long. So I will be deleting all of my stories and rewriting them.

If there are any discrepancies please feel free to point them out.

Thanks for all of the reviews every one! ^_^

P.S Dark Nova, Stop picken on me!


End file.
